


From: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com

by Abhorsen44



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Email Epistolary, Epistolary, M/M, Slow Build, like super slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorsen44/pseuds/Abhorsen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann gets an annoying anonymous email about a recent publication, and is even more annoyed to realize that the anonymous scientist is correct. It is only after several email exchanges that Hermann learns that the name of his nemesis is Dr. Newton Geiszler, and that they have rather a lot in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2Kaiju4U

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do RESEARCH, gah, I never do research! BAD BRAIN. If the timeline is off I apologize, and hope you enjoy Newt's email names.

From: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com  
Sent: August 11, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: hey

hey  
so kaiju can definitely breathe underwater for long periods of time why are you including land pattern data on source tracking

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: August 11, 2014  
To: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: hey

Dear sir or madam,  
Good day. I assume you are referring to my recent publication, “Statistical data tracking IRL, narrowing down possible origination sites”. Your criticism of my inclusion of the Kaiju land movements is a bit harsh, lack of data on Kaiju behavior before landfall is sparse enough to warrant the presence of as many data points as possible.  
By all accounts the Kaiju originate close to shore, despite your erroneous assumption that the Kaiju can breathe underwater without surfacing for long periods of time, therefore landfall data is of highest importance. I include oceanic sighting reports, but many of those are brief or are unverified. I refuse take into account something that has a 50% chance of being a whale.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen H. Gottlieb 

…..

From: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com  
Sent: August 11, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: nope i’m right

Stand your ground, man, I’m just saying that after landfall you can’t really say ‘hey they were headed in this direction cause they ended up by the bridge blah blah’  
and, uh, doi, they can breathe underwater without needing to surface, haven’t you heard about the new skin permeation studies? mini-gills, man, it’s incredible. although you should know just by looking at the lung structure, they are totally deep sea divers. 

p.s. luv luv the IRL title u so cool

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: August 13, 2014  
To: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: nope i’m right 

Yes, well, my editor thought the colloquialism would catch more attention.  
The mini-gill phenomena is impressive, I was not previously aware of the research done in this direction; although the lung structure could be due solely to the excessive size of the creatures, not necessarily to withstand deep sea pressure. I don’t believe enough internal organ studies (other than cataloguing and basic structure) have been done to warrant your confidence in this matter.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen H. Gottlieb 

…..

From: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com  
Sent: August 13, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: pictures or it didn’t happen

Attachment: LUNGS4HERMS

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: August 13, 2014  
To: 2Kaiju4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: pictures or it didn’t happen

That is disgusting. How on earth did you get access to a Kaiju specimen?  
Who are you?  
And more importantly how do you still have an intact Kaiju lung, last landfall was Mexico in June. Kaiju Blue toxicity and rapid tissue disintegration have made laboratory dissection an impossibility, that picture is an impossibility, it is fake.  
I do not appreciate being made a joke of. I have blocked your email address, do not attempt to contact me again.  
H. Gottlieb

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: August 14, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Hi I’m Dr. Newt Geiszler sorry about that

Hermann,  
not not not making fun of you, man, no way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Newt Geiszler over at MIT? I’ve been working on an ammonia-based preservation process for-like-ever and it turns out you have to have a specific ammonia storage receptacle you would not believe how hard it is to de-toxify kaiju bits I call my invention THE MILKING MACHINE anyways I started working on Kiaceph’s lungs – I mean, I was pretty sure they were ocean-based critters, but OMG you should see this  
the peripheral airways are reinforced like crazy  
no frontal sinuses, but the vasculature for the existing ones are off the charts  
eustachian tubes big enough to WALK THRU  
BOOM! Newt 1 – Herms 0  
but I’m super impressed by your search algorithm, I think with more of an ocean skew-point viewpoint it would be crazy good. So maybe Newt 1 – Herms 1  
if you are including more ocean current/ sighting data, can i read the revised paper i have an idea  
Laterz taterz,  
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: August 20, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Hi I’m Dr. Newt Geiszler sorry about that

Dear Dr. Geiszler,

Charmed, I’m sure.  
It would have been nice to know that it was your research that I had been referring to in previous emails.  
I have expanded my parameters to include the possibility of deep sea origin. There is a secondary algorithm that explores the possibility of a single origin point, I would appreciate your thoughts on this.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen H. Gottlieb 

p.s. I would prefer that you refer to me as ‘Dr. Gottlieb’, if you would be so kind. 

Attached: Revised Tracking Parameters 

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: August 21, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Hawt

U crazy rebel! Single origin point, hot damn, that’s ballsy.  
hey so did you write the programming software for your models, because they are fucking incredible, I am kind of getting a crush on your brain  
I’ve never seen predictive modeling like this, like what equipment are you using, because you are like the engineering-mathematician-physics-kaiju boyfriend of my dreams. Please tell me you like manga.  
jk  
not  
I modified some of your data (gasp!) based on the individual physiology of the kaiju, because there is no way that Kaiceph is a better swimmer than Hundun, the base form building blocks are similar but attributes are way left field on these guys – I think it’s lining up, but I’ll let you play with the actual numbers. 

Attached: Revised Revised Tracking Parameters 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 2, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: WHERE R U 

HERMANN HERMANN WHERE ARE U, YOU’RE NOT IN SYDNEY RIGHT TELL ME YOU AREN’T IN SYDNEY FOR SOME WEIRD REASON  
OR PLANNING ON GOING TO SYDNEY

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 2, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: WHERE R U

No, Dr. Geiszler, I am not in Sydney. And you are still in Massachusetts, last I checked. There is no need to get dramatic, events are awful enough as it is. Nor am I planning on traveling to Sydney; I am of best use right here, although how much good I am doing is debatable. People are dying and I play with numbers.  
Stay away from Sydney, you.  
-Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 2, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: O GOOD

Stay away from Sydney?! Have you met me?!  
actually, no, you haven’t, but where else am I supposed to get fresh kaiju parts (imagine a really whiny kid saying that).  
and stop that, you wanna know who is going to save the planet? Scientists. Awesome rock star scientists, you and me, baby. You are going to find out where these fuckers are coming from and I’m going to figure out their weak points and then we will blow them to pieces.  
I’m too far away for a real one, but here: *karmic hug*  
Luv ya, Herms!  
-Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 3, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: O GOOD

Newton,  
Never, never call me that again. Note that I will concede (as we are at the very least colleagues), the use of first names, Newton, as long as my name is not butchered in any fashion from this point onward.  
Herzliche Grüße Hermann

p.s. Also never hug me, karmic or otherwise. 

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 5, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Seoul Conference 

Newton,  
You’ve no doubt heard about the upcoming conference on the 14th of September in Seoul, South Korea. An acquaintance of mine is the one organizing the event, and I have asked that you be invited to participate. I have heard that Dr. Schoenfeld will be presenting, very exciting.  
Herzliche Grüße Hermann

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 6, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Re: Seoul Conference

OMG HERMANN YOU ARE TEH BEST!  
What am I gonna WEAR TO THE BALL BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE A PRINCESS RIGHT NOW HOLY SHIT.  
Ok, so first of all, thank you. You are my favorite person ever, and not just because of your sexy brain (ok, mostly for your sexy brain, but partly because NOW WE ARE GOING TO A KAIJU-CON TOGETHER!)  
Um. And I totally know that your dad is that ‘acquaintance’ of yours, it’s totes cool.  
PLANE TICKETS  
DO YOU WANNA SHARE A HOTEL ROOM WOULD THAT BE WEIRD?  
I cannot wait, Jasper is my science crush (after you of course!)  
SQUEE!  
-Newt “just-Newt-not-Newton-k”

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 6, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Seoul Conference 

Dear Newton,  
I am alarmed by the fact that you refer to Dr. Schoenfeld as ‘Jasper’ and even more alarmed that you are calling an international science conference a ‘Kaiju-con’. Can you hear my exasperated sigh from all the way over there in America?  
I apologize for the round-about way that I referred to my father; we are not close and I did not want you to judge me on his merits rather than my own.  
It would not be weird to share a room. Unless you make it weird, of course.  
Don’t make it weird.  
Herzliche Grüße Hermann 

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 10, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: LET THE COUNTDOWN BEGIN

AAAAAHHHHH HERMANN I CAN’T BELIEVE I GET TO SEE YOU IN LIKE THREE DAYS! I have been running around non-stop finishing up projects and putting stuff together so that we can talk about jointly presenting a paper (giggity), thank god for redbull because I don’t think I’ve slept in five days. And my whole lab team is sick, wusses. THAT JUST MEANS MORE SCIENCE FOR ME! *chugs redbull*  
I fly into FRA on the 12th ‘cause my Uncle Illia is the King of guilt-tripping and is making me spend the day, and I’ll meet up with you on the 13th to fly out. TOGETHER. TO DO SCIENCE <3  
You know some day they are gonna be like ‘Lars Gottlieb? Oh, you mean that famous world-saving scientist’s father?’  
Chin up, Eeyore, Pooh is here to save the day.  
Luv,  
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: medalert@med.mit.edu  
Sent: September 13, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: MIT Medical Contact

Mr. Gottlieb,  
Dr. Newton Geiszler was admitted to MIT medical late last night with walking pneumonia, severe dehydration and sleep deprivation. We administered antibiotics and saline solution fluid replacement, as well as his normal emergency Ativan. When he woke up early this morning he immediately started shouting about some kind of con(?) and insisted we get in touch with you. Normally we would refuse but after 6 hours of repeated shouting and escape attempts, one of which made it as far as the hallway, I have decided that it is everybody’s best interest to contact you.  
Dr. Geiszler is in room 4-103 if you wish to contact him.  
Please contact him.  
Best,  
Becca Hatlelid, RN  
MIT Medical 

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 13, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Pooh is not here to save the day

Hermann dont be mad im so sorry they wont let me leave they say that im too sick to get on an airplane but you are never too sick for SCIENCE  
pleawse dont be mad  
Newtt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 13, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: You are an idiot

Newton, you are ILL, I’m not going to be upset at you for getting sick.  
Even though it is your own fault for not sleeping and co-habiting a lab with contaminated people.  
I am dreadfully disappointed that you will be unable to accompany me to the conference, but I will keep you updated during the panels.  
Focus on getting well, you idiot.  
Liebe Grüße Hermann

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 13, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Re: You are an idiot

YOU SENT ME FLOWERS YOU DO LOVE ME YOU DO YOU DO!  
I am so jelly, have you made out with Jasper yet?  
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 13, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: You are SUCH an idiot

Newton,  
Focus.  
The conference doesn’t even start until tomorrow. I have yet to meet Dr. Schoenfeld and I highly doubt that we will ‘make out’. In fact, I can guarantee it. Not only is he twice my age, married… why am I even saying this? You are ridiculous, and you are making me ridiculous. YOU ARE A RIDICULOUSNESS CONTAGION, PATIENT ZERO.  
As for the flowers they were completely unintentional, I merely called the gift shop and gave them my credit card. They said they’d pick out something nice, I had nothing to do with it.  
But I am glad you like them.  
Get better, weirdo.  
Dein Hermann 

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 15, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Jaeger project

Newton,  
My apologies for not writing sooner, but I have been swept up in a maelstrom of administrative activities and running errands (damn my father); besides, there has been little of interest until today.  
Oh, Newton, you should have seen it. Dr. Schoenfeld proposed that we physically combat the kaiju with mobile weaponry – as you know, the UN has been searching for non-nuclear methods, but the military is all “nuke the fuckers” – it is essentially an in-time movement exoskeleton with a neural uplink, its size on par with the kaiju. Yes, you heard me correctly, fanboy – giant robots.  
This is the moment that will change the world.  
And he talked to me! Shut up, I know I sound a bit silly, but I was not expecting him to have the time. I had sent him my humble algorithms, but he already knew who I was from my coding days – Newton, he wants ME to work with him on programming the Jaegers. He extended a genuine offer to join him at his workshop.  
I can hardly breathe.  
My only wish is that you were here. If only for the amusement I would feel when you hit on Dr. Schoenfeld and he shot you down. Like a duck.  
Dein Hermann

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 15, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Re: Jaeger Project

I am so proud of you Hermann! Taking the plunge and putting yourself forward – duh, they’d be stupid not to snatch you up.  
Giant robots vs. monsters, this is like my favorite anime BUT IN REAL LIFE  
what a time to be alive. Mostly. They still won’t let me out of the hospital and the university is insisting on a psych eval, fuckers. Are you going to the panel on kaiju physiology?? please??  
say hi to Jasper for me :)  
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 16, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Jaeger project

I’m sorry, Newton, I missed the panel – I was in a meeting with Dr. Schoenfeld all day, we are going to try and have me work remotely, at least to start with, doing the basic coding while they engineer, fabricate and fiddle with neural uplinks in Pittsburgh (ugh, I may eventually have to go to Pittsburgh, you Americans are so annoying). The processing speed is going to have to be almost instantaneous, equal to or even surpassing human neural muscle uplink. It’s impossible, and I’m going to do it.  
But yes, before you whine at me about your precious panel, I hunted down two of the presenters and got their contact information and copies of their handouts. From what I saw while I glanced through them they are nowhere near on your level, but perhaps you can use some of it to corroborate your data.  
I hate to have to say this, but I did tender your salutations to Professor Schoenfeld. He has fond memories of you (?). Ugh, I don’t want this information in my brain, have you no shame?  
Did you escape the hospital yet or have they managed to commit you?  
Hermann

Attachment: Seoul Slide Show – samples 5  
Attachment: document1  
Attachment: Musculoskeletal aberrations

…..

From: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Sent: September 18, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: I like big butts and I cannot lie

HAHAHAHAHA yeah Jasper is a bit of a slut when it comes to grad students and research assistants, you’ll undoubtedly meet Caitlin at some point and that mess has been on and off for the last decade, I’m surprised Nancy hasn’t divorced him yet. His kid is pretty awesome, though, I totally got him the Trespasser doll for xmas last year.  
You’re right (ugh) about the handouts – except that last one. it was shit, of course, but i’m wondering about his comparisons between Hundun and prosauropods slash sauropodomorphs, just the musculoskeletal assessments. remember when Trespasser first appeared and a bunch of morons were like ‘OOH LONG LOST DINOSAUR EMERGES FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE PAST’ blah blah? that is obviously bullshit but WHAT IF these guys are from the same place? Like a wormhole (or something, just go with it) opened in the Triassic Period, and is opening again??? *Doctor Who theme song plays in the background*  
woooooaaaaahhhh  
Dein Newt, for realsies

p.s. there’s a Triassic dinosaur called a Newtonsaurus, wikipedia says so.  
p.s.s. home from the hospital, passed my eval with flying colors and by lying my pants off

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: September 18, 2014  
To: IsKaijuBlue2Sad4U@gmail.com  
Subject: Uh, no

Newton,  
You would do research on the corporate intellectual fail that is Wikipedia. Seriously, what medication do they have you on?  
Dinosaurs, Newton?  
Dinosaurs.  
Please take it easy for a while, you are clearly delusional.  
Dein Hermann

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: October 1, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Ahem, what was that? 

BOOM.  
I expect apology pie, and you owe me an undisclosed future favor.  
Dein Newtonsaurus Rex

p.s. I almost subtitled the paper ‘suck it, Herms’ but then got distracted thinking up my new email address. Can you believe that KaijuSaurusZilla and KaijuSaurusZilla1 were already taken? 

Attachment: Genetic Markers Conclusively Link Psauropods and Kaiju

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: October 2, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Ahem, what was that? 

Ja, ja, Newton, what a miracle of science you are.  
Seriously impressive, though – I saw a review of your paper in Scientific American, congratulations! Only you would be able to get away with a crazed theory involving dinosaurs and have it work out in your favor.  
Miss Lightcap is brilliant, but you were correct about her involvement with Dr. Schoenfeld. I am an entire ocean away and I’M uncomfortable with their interactions. Have you done any work with her Pons system? I must admit that I am having trouble programming the Jaeger to work as a reflex, the microsecond delays are worrying. Brain to muscle reflexes, gah! And they want to do the first test in a month!  
Dein Sorgen Hermann

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: October 5, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: You got this, babe

Jaeger? JAEGER??! You are so German, it’s hawt. You got this, babe, I have never seen programming like yours and they wouldn’t have asked you if they didn’t KNOW you could do it.  
Ooh, ooh, speaking of naming things, I want to name the first Jaeger! You owe me, and I still haven’t gotten my apology pie.  
Dein klein Newt 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: October 5, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: No way in hell

Gott, Newton, no way am I asking Dr. Schoenfeld to let you name his pride and joy. Ugh, it would be something horrendous, no. Besides, all we have funding for right now is an arm.  
No. No, you may not name the arm.  
Dein Hermann

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: October 23, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: MECHAGODZILLA!!!

or how about ARM OF MECHAGODZILLA!!! Marvin the Paranoid Android (arm)? Cameron? Norm? (is it squirrel powered??) H.E.L.P.eR? Megazord? Hymie? Brawler? Tobor?  
Gort. Gort, for sure.  
I have hundreds.  
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: October 24, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: MECHAGODZILLA!!!

Dear Newton,  
Still no.  
Hermann

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: November 5, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Remembry Remembry the Firfth of Novembly

hey, so I saw some shit on a tech blog that they are cutting your funding?? I thought you were doing really well, Jasper and Caitlin did some interviews and it looked like it was full speed ahead. What the hell, man, are you ok? How can people not realize this is like the best chance humanity has??  
Seriously, is there anything I can do? I’m awesome at ranting, or I can write angry letters! What’s going on? How’s little Gort (‘s arm) doing?  
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: November 5, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Hashtag Father Issues

Dear Newton, I can barely begin to express my rage over this issue. Working remotely from Germany as I do, I was unaware of the turmoil underlying our project.  
And do you know why the UN is cutting funding, and expressing doubt over the project suddenly? It’s because my father, who is listed as the science officer for the review, doesn’t think that I can do it. He thinks that because I am involved the project will not work, he recommends re-locating the project to his personal lab.  
FUCK HIM, though, we have a working prototype. Dr. Schoenfeld’s military contacts have procured a test subject, an RAF pilot; we’ve already evaluated the initial Pons test and will be doing the full test any day now.  
The arm will move.  
And will never, EVER be called Gort, by the way.  
I have fixed the processing speed issues and the neural link timing is excellent – I just worry that once the full prototype is ready the neural load will be too much for the human brain.  
But that is a worry for another day – none of it will matter if the arm will not move, if funding is cut and the kaiju kill us all.  
Dein Hermann

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: November 6, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Re: Hashtag Father Issues

Fuck, man, I’m sorry – but THE ARM WILL MOVE! (bitchin’ rallying cry, i luvs it)  
I’m picturing you as doc frankenstein shouting “give my creation LIFE”.  
Let me know when it’s going live, I’ll be rooting for you!  
All my luv and an almost hug,  
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: November 8, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Tomorrow

It’s tomorrow. They are going to be sending me a live feed, I’ll link you into it.  
Hermann

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: November 8, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: GIVEN HERMANN’S CREATION LIIIIFE

aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! *excited shriek* *glues himself to the computer* *drags himself and the computer to the kitchen for a beer*

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: November 9, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@web.de  
Subject: Rock Star Finger Wiggles

CONGRATULATIONS HERMANN MY MAN  
The arm moved! Well, the fingers moved. But I’m going to count this as the most epic finger wiggle in the history of science.  
Giant robots fighting monsters! If I didn’t have my trousers on I’d think I was dreaming.  
Oh wait.  
I’d totally ship you some beer except the good beer is German and it makes more sense for you to just pick it up at the market – aha, I’m going to get Uncle Illia to drop by with some of the good shit, hang on I’ma text him.  
Woohoo! You are definitely a rock star scientist.  
I’m really super proud of you, Hermann.  
This means you are going to come to America, right?? Pittsburgh is like a 10 hr drive away, we could totally hang out and do science on weekends. I can’t wait!  
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@web.de  
Sent: November 10, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Rock Star Finger Wiggles

Lieber Newton,  
I can scarce believe the last 24 hours. We did it, and the world saw us do it. Not only do we have continued funding, they have made us the focus of the anti-kaiju research. We are going to have a brand new facility, classes, everything. They are calling it the Pan Pacific Defense Corps (hush, the UN is horrible at naming things) that we’ve already abbreviated to PPDC. Stacker Pentecost, the initial test subject, is going to head up the pilot section and recruit, while Drs. Schoenfeld and Lightcap and I will have the run of the very best laboratories and fabricators we are capable of building.  
This might work.  
They are designing a Jaeger Academy, a place to build our full prototype and train pilots. So yes, I will be moving to America. Alaska, to be more specific. They have deeded us the entirety of Kodiak Island. I think I may have preferred bloody Pittsburgh. I am going to freeze.  
Also I cannot believe that your Uncle Illia drove over an hour to bring me a beer at my office, you are a horrid nephew. We did have a nice talk about how awful you are, though. I never knew your mother was an opera singer.  
Newt, I ask that you seriously consider joining the Jaeger Program with me. I know how valued you are at MIT, but this is our chance to change the world. There is no one that knows more about Kaiju physiology than you, and no one I would rather have with me. Alaska will be slightly less horrible if you are there.  
Plus you owe me. Your uncle HUGGED me. Very enthusiastically. I blame you.  
The beer was good, though.  
Dein Hermann


	2. NewtandHerms4Eva@gmail.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann is in Alaska, Newt is in Hong Kong, are our boys ever going to meet up??

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 3, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Get over here

Newton,  
It is bloody freezing all the time. I have decided that I intensely dislike America (especially Alaska) and all Americans (especially Alaskans, and you). We are in temporary quarters until they finish expanding the Jaeger Academy. It is so dire that I have to bunk with one of the pilots! Adam is a decent sort, but I’ve never had to share my space with anyone, not even at boarding school, and the lack of amenities chafes.   
Speaking of chafing have I mentioned it’s BLOODY COLD.   
Have you considered my offer? Dr. Schoenfeld says there is a place for you whenever you wish, although I would understand you holding off until we have more than a frozen bunker to room in.   
The plans for a full-scale Jaeger are moving at an inconceivable pace; I mocked the idea of having a prototype ready by the end of January, but now it seems an actual possibility. Dr. Lightcap and I have been tweaking the neural interface programming, and it appears seamless. Fabrication has been a bit more difficult – it’s a LOT of metal to try and move.   
Adam says that the training has been twofold, trying to physically manage a way to move their bodies at the speed the jaeger requires without strain and also tuning to the Pons system. I have yet to test it myself, but I have been hearing (from Adam, Caitlin and others) that individualizing the Pons system is, and I quote, “a bit of a trippy experience”.   
Dein Hermann 

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 5, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: A lovely shade of green

ok so I am contracted to MIT through the end of the 2015-2016 school year, and then I am THERE, baby! I even wiggled out of any summer classes. I’ma put you down as a reference, so be nice. Jaeger Academy, gawd it’s like i’m gonna be an X-MAN! I’m picturing that Pentecost guy as kind of a Charles Xavier? Hopefully you all will have figured out how to make fire by the time I get up there so I don’t freeze, but I have some awesome snow boots already – Cambridge is pretty cold, ya know.   
um so yeah, don’t get too cozy with that adam guy, k? ‘cause as soon as I’m up there it’s you and me and SCIENCE! Roomies, right???   
I’m not jealous, shut up, I have six degrees and a kaiju lung in a jar, what would I be jealous of?  
but seriously make sure our room is huge, I have a lot of crap.   
See you soon (in like a year and a half),  
Dein Wassermolch

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 6, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: A lovely shade of green

Ach, mein dummes Molch, I swear that we will never, ever be roommates. Once the new dorms are built there will be no need for ‘roomies’. I will concede to residing within the same building as you, unless of course you play loud music at two in the morning in which case I will kill you. Even if it is opera you play (do you have any recordings of your mother? Send me a link), you will not be spared; a horrid thought, please tell me you do not indulge in operatic vocalizations yourself? That might be a deal-breaker. I like opera, but only good opera, and only sparingly.   
All that aside, I am so pleased that you will be joining me at the Jaeger Academy (and no, Pentecost does not look at all like Professor X). Aside from the cold, it is like a dream come true. The best minds working towards a common goal, the world at our feet. We are now designing the drive suit, my focus has been an inner circuitry suit – like a full body electromyograph. Do you think a full line of spinal clamps would limit a pilot’s movement? Right now that is my best option, but there have been grumblings about the suit getting in the way. How else are you going to move the giant robot, morons? Adam says he’s tried explaining it during group training, but the monkeys won’t listen. And by the way, Adam is none of your business, you silly amphibian! Adam (Captain Adam Casey) is a handsome, intelligent, well-spoken Air Force pilot – nothing like you at all. I have attached proof.   
Back to the lab for me, then dinner with Adam (and yes, you are still my favorite biologist).  
Dein Hermann

Attachment: 2013 Men of the Air Force Calendar – June.jpg

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 10, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Sexy biologist > meat-head pilot

Professor X, huh? I am sensing A FELLOW OTAKU! Woot, woot! With our combined powers of science and nerdiness the kaiju don’t stand a chance, KA-POW!   
Hey, how about Brawler Yukon as a name for the Jaeger?? ‘cause Alaska, right? u o me. dooo iiiit.   
I was the lead singer in a rock band for two years, but we kind of sucked. I don’t think you have to worry about Puccini in the middle of the night, roomie.   
I am ignoring the picture of the hot guy straddling a jet plane. You jerk.   
Your Favorite Biologist

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 15, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Decorated war veteran > whiny child

Newton, dearest, why do I have two packages from you, one containing a (quite lovely, thank you) pair of mittens and the other a small figurine of what appears to be Wolverine from XMEN?   
Dein verwirrt Hermann

 

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 15, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: CURSE YOU USPS

Dammit, those were supposed to start showing up tomorrow, and like one on each day!   
Happy Hanukkah? I couldn’t find Professor X, but who doesn’t like Wolverine, amirite?   
Note to self, mail service in Alaska sucks.   
You’ll get the rest whenever USPS gets them to you, I guess. Arghlaksjghj, it was gonna be so cool! Fml   
Love from Your Dearest of Newts (0w0)

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 16, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Thank you? 

Newton,  
Thank you for your kind gifts. I hesitate to mention this, but I am not Jewish. Nor am I any religion, really. It was … not encouraged, growing up, and as I aged I came to value empiricism. Numbers don't lie. Politics, poetry, promises, religion, all are lies… Numbers are as close as we get to the handwriting of God.  
I don’t mean to sound like some kind of weird robot, I just didn’t want you to be upset. I don’t mean to disrespect the holiday season. Scheisse, I didn’t get you anything!   
And what on earth does 0w0 mean? You young kids today and your weird slang.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 17, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: But you like your presents, right? 

My mom’s fine with it as long as we raise the kids kosher.  
I didn’t weird you out, did I? I wasn’t implying anything, I just thought you would appreciate it. What with being away from home and in a new place and AMERICA…  
It was weird, wasn’t it??  
Shit.   
Newt  
p.s. Robots don’t process emoticons? 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 18, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: I love my presents. 

Lieber Newton,  
I very much like my presents, especially my warm mittens and the online subscription for the ‘New Journal of Physics’ that I received the code for today (of course the current issue has an article by my father in it, but I am sure the next issue will be better).   
I appreciate it. I find it difficult to connect with people, and our friendship has meant a great deal to me. Especially now that I find myself a stranger in a strange land – and it doesn’t get stranger than America, ugh.   
Look at me, getting all soft and emotional. Disgusting. Quick, talk science to me.   
Dein Hermann

….. 

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 19, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: I love it when you talk science to me 

What do you get when you cross a cow with an octopus?

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 18, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: I love it when you talk science to me

Newton,  
I hesitate to speculate. Whatever it is, please don’t send pictures.  
Dein Hermann 

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 19, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: Re: I love it when you talk science to me 

No, dude, it’s a joke: What do you get when you cross a cow with an octopus? 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 18, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Must I? 

*sigh* What? 

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 20, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: You must, you must 

A stern rebuke from the research ethics committee and an immediate cessation of funding!

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 20, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: HAHAHAHA

GET IT?

Sent from my iPhone

….. 

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 20, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Did you die? 

Hermann? 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 20, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Did you die? 

I fear that responding would only encourage you. That was a horrible joke. I suppose I had it coming for asking you to ‘talk science to me’. Ugh. (In actuality I have not left the laboratory for close to two days, we are very close to finishing the drive suit! I don’t suppose any of the remaining packages are a cot or pillow?)   
Dein Hermann

….. 

From: To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Sent: December 21, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Is it there yet? 

Admit it, you loved that joke, you loved that joke so much that you’re going to marry it and have little pun babies.   
IS IT THERE YET (the cool one is supposed to get there today!)  
Dein Newtling  
p.s. How is Brawler Yukon coming along??

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 22, 2014  
To: KaijuSaurusZilla7@gmail.com  
Subject: Brawler Yukon is a stupid name

Newton,  
Nothing has come in the post today, although I did get two packages yesterday. I have taken to lining your gifts across the headboard of my bed, which Adam finds very amusing. There is honestly no-where else to put them in our shoebox of a room! Adam has been very unkind, teasing me about my “weird nerd boyfriend”. Ass.  
I hope you have not gone overboard. Wait, I just remembered who I am talking to.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: MrsNewtGottlieb@gmail.com  
Sent: December 22, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Science Husbands 

IS IT THERE YET

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 23, 2014  
To: MrsNewtGottlieb@gmail.com  
Subject: No we are not

NO NOTHING IS HERE YET  
I strongly object to your email moniker and the implications thereof. For god’s sake, Newton, we’ve never even met!  
I realize this is just you trying to be ‘cute’ but really. Newton. Serious face. Once you are here and we are spending more time together I believe that we will be close friends and devoted colleagues. Perhaps we can go for a coffee, or co-write a paper.  
Dein Hermann

p.s. I may have gotten you a holiday present as well. Do not read too much into it. 

…..

From: MrsNewtGottlieb@gmail.com  
Sent: December 24, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: YES! I DO! 

Hermann Hermann my love IT”S A DATE! Omg, and I am working on the ‘never even met’ part, because I don’t think I can wait a year and a half to lick that sexy brain of yours.   
Ok, that came out weirder than I thought, but you know what I mean.   
YOU GOT ME A GIFT?! *swoons* Oh Hermann Hermann  
Hermann.  
IS IT THERE YET?!  
IS IT THERE YET?!  
IS IT THERE YET?!

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 24, 2014  
To: MrsNewtGottlieb@gmail.com  
Subject: You ridiculous man

Newton, you ridiculous man, you sent me a copy of your plane tickets for a conference in Hong Kong in February? You cannot be thinking of coming to Alaska?! How is Anchorage even a stop-over between Boston and Hong Kong? You do realize that Anchorage and Kodiak Island are not the same place, and that I would have to fly myself to meet you for your (goodness) four hour layover at Anchorage…  
I accept. I hate flying in the little planes, but I will join you in being ridiculous and meet you for a brief time at the airport.   
See you soon.  
Dein Hermann

…..

From: MrsNewtGottlieb@gmail.com  
Sent: December 26, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: I LUV IT IT’S BEAUTIFUL

YASS IRL BAY-B!  
right? how awesome is that, first date February 19th at an airport, we are a total rom-com. A science-y gay rom-com. I was kinda worried, ya know, that you’d just be like ‘no way’… I scheduled this conference ages ago, it’s like a whole month long, I’ll be leaving , mid-January and had to totally flip things around to see you on the way back so make it worth my while babe ;)  
OH AND HEY I LOVE MY PRESENT! It’s freaking gorgeous, it’s already up on my wall. Seeing all of the schematics for the Jaeger makes it even more amazing that you’ve put all of that together in less than a month. You sexy braniac, you.   
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 26, 2014  
To: MrsNewtGottlieb@gmail.com  
Subject: Boycott

Newton, this is the last email I will be sending you until you change that ridiculous email moniker. I cannot bear the endless mocking from Adam, you horrible little biologist.   
Also the blueprints are not your present, I sent those ages ago because I thought you might like them – the mail service here is really quite awful. Your real present will be announced soon. Maybe.   
Dr. Hermann Gottlieb

….. 

From: NewtandHerms4Eva@gmail.com  
Sent: December 26, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: WHAT’S MY PRESENT?!

WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 27, 2014  
To: NewtandHerms4Eva@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: WHAT’S MY PRESENT?!

Newton,  
Still no. And what have I said about that stupid nickname? No present for you!  
Dein Hermann

p.s. I have purchased my plane tickets for 2/19… I still can’t believe we’re doing this. 

…..

From: SadKaijuBoyfriend@gmail.com  
Sent: December 28, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Sad Face Emoticon

you suck the joy out of everything. BUT IN FEBRUARY I GET TO SEE HOW WELL YOU SUCK IN PERSON! How do you feel about airport bathroom sex?? I got a whole lot of pent up sexcipades stored up in regards to you and I only have a four hour layover.   
Is that my present??? Because I would be totally fine with that.   
Dein Newtling

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 30, 2015  
To: SadKaijuBoyfriend@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Sad Face Emoticon

You are disgusting, Newton, honestly. You’ll be lucky to get a brief, professional handshake at this point (if that – I know where those hands have been, and Kaiju guts are the least of it).   
Your present was announced on the news this morning, did you not see it? Here’s the link:   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkO8y3AxRps  
Dein Hermann

…..

From: KaijuBoyfriend44@gmail.com  
Sent: December 30, 2014  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: BEST BOYFRIEND EVER

BRAWLER YUKON LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Meine geliebte, this is the best present I have ever gotten, wha? How? You. You, sir, are a gentleman and a scholar and a damn good science bro.   
I love it, haha, I got to name the first Jaeger!! I’m totally gonna tattoo it somewhere awesome.   
The clip was super short – no action shots? How is everything going?   
Immer dein Newt 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: December 31, 2014  
To: KaijuBoyfriend@gmail.com  
Subject: Credit where credit is due

I am pleased that you are pleased, Newton, although I fear that I can take minimal credit for your joy. Dr. Lightcap proposed a voting system where anyone could submit a name and all of the engineers and crew would vote; I merely put your name in the hat. I should not have been surprised that such a garish name won acclaim from the crew, it’s all Americans.   
Thus, Brawler Yukon.  
And I am forced to disclose that you have an open invitation to submit names for future Jaegers, it was that popular. The vote was nearly unanimous.   
…yes, I too voted Brawler Yukon – whose first test will be at the end of January! And naturally Adam has been chosen as the pilot. If we weren’t so exhausted by the continuous workload our room would be a bevy of excitement and celebration. The true test will of course be against a Kaiju, all of our preparation is theoretical until then. I can only hope that no Kaiju appear before we finish.   
I have never worked so hard, nor with such brilliant people. I feel as if my skull will explode. The only thing missing is you, you irritating, brilliant man. Time is so dear, these days, I feel as though I blink and a month will have passed – I am sure you will be annoying me in person all too soon.   
Gute Nacht mein Schatz. Dein Hermann

…..

From: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Sent: January 1, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Frohes Neues Jahr Dude

Happy New Year Hermann! this year is gonna rock, for two reasons. 1) you built an awesome jaeger and are gonna kick some kaiju ass, and more importantly, 2) this is the year WE FINALLY MEET! and make out.   
j/k  
not really  
I’m kind of frantically prepping for the Hong Kong conference. I mean, it’s a whole month, so I’m like trying to get everything set here, pack for a month, and then pack again for meeting YOU.   
YES I AM A JAEGER NAMING GOD  
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: January 1, 2015  
To: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Subject: You are not a jaeger naming god

Frohes Neues, weirdo.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Sent: January 15, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Good Morning, Starshine, the Earth says ‘Wasssup!?”

Hermann hermann hermann, you still alive? Did you get my care package?? How is it going??   
omg hong kong is weird but I kind of love it. they have a kaiju cult here, it is crazy. The conference is going really well, I was a total rockstar once they found out I named the first jaeger ;)   
are you doing ok? Don’t forget to eat or anything stupid.   
拜拜 baibai baybee, Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: January 17, 2015  
To: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Subject: I’m not dead yet

Newton,  
I am so exhausted that I found it charming instead of alarming that you consider twinkies and bootleg Godzilla dvds to be a care package. Thank you. We are running on desperation and caffeine, the test has been scheduled for the 30th.   
I don’t think we will make it.   
We have to make it.   
I think the whole thing will be broadcast live, let me know if you have trouble finding it. I won’t be running anything during the actual test, but I have been permitted in the booth and will be assisting Dr. Lightcap. It doesn’t seem real sometimes; but then, I think the same thing about the kaiju.   
Adam keeps stealing my twinkies, and said to tell you ‘thank you’. He is in better shape than I am, but only because he is literally in better shape and can handle the physical demands of constant stress better than I. Now that he has been officially selected to pilot Yukon Brawler his schedule is as ridiculous as mine. I see him for maybe 20 minutes – we don’t even sleep at the same time! I have never been one to rely on other people, but without Adam (and you, my favorite biologist) I would not have survived. I have promised to buy him a drink after the test, and squandered half a paycheck on the best whiskey I could find. In Alaska, which shows just how little the PPDC pays. Less than two weeks to go, but I fear this test is only the beginning.   
Of course you like Hong Kong, it is as garish and restless and brilliant as you are.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: January 19, 2015  
To: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Subject: Happy Birthday

Newton,  
I have not slept in two days but could not let this day pass without remark. Happy Birthday, liebling.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Sent: January 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: Happy Birthday

Luv u 2, Hermann. Spent the birthday at the conference, of course, but im gonna skype dad and Uncle Illia later and have a beer.   
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Sent: January 29, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: It’s only a DAAAAAAY AAAAWAAAAAYYYY

Ugh, 17 hr time difference, I have to set an alarm for it but everything is ready! I have the popcorn! I have a sofa set up in front of enough computer monitors to watch all of the stations! I have a case of Monster! I have a tiny handpainted flag saying “GO HERMS”! (totes not joking, I will send you a pic).  
I am SO proud of you, Hermann.   
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Sent: January 30, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject:

fuck fuck fuck hermann what happened? Are you ok? shit, i was watching and the jaeger fell over? Adam just collapsed??? what is going on?

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Sent: February 1, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Reply NOW

Hermann, baby, call me email me I am really worried. I saw the press release about Adam’s funeral, I am so so sorry.   
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 1, 2015  
To: YukonDaddy@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Reply NOW

Newton,  
I am sorry to have worried you, I… I don’t really know what to say. We failed. Our pilot is dead. Adam…   
I’ve mmurdered, him, Newton. I knew the neural load of the whole suit would be too much, that the PONS connection would be too integrated to pull free, but this, I …  
fuck   
And the horrible part is that we have to keep going. They’ve ramped the next test up to February. I’m sure you saw Pentecost’s speech, full of noble platitudes about bravery and sacrifice. It’s not brave to be murdered by your friends.   
Gott, even if he hadn’t died his brain was so damaged that he would have never recovered, the second he stepped into the jaeger he was a dead man.   
I cannot look at myself in the mirror.   
How can we keep going, how ccan I step into that room and keep working on the project that killed my friend-  
Promise me, promise me Newton that you will never do anything so foolish, to get yourself killed; I know you well enough, you would run into the jaws of a kaiju if you saw a shiny penny, I beg you – swear to me that you will not put yourself directly into harm’s way. No matter what the cost.   
Hermann

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 2, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Pinky Swear

No, Hermann, it is not your fault, it is ok to feel bad but you can’t make this out to be all your fault. I’m not good at this stuff, but this is my serious face, Hermann, SERIOUS FACE.   
Adam knew, Hermann. He knew the second he signed up that he would be going against kaiju, that he would be flinging himself directly into peril. He would be so mad at you for blaming yourself, I know he would.   
I can be there in 21 hrs, say the word. Although you might have to buy me a better coat.   
I’m sorry this happened, Hermann, I wish I could change it but I can’t. It sucks, science is a bitch who demands sacrifices, and I hate that it was your friend. You are fighting to change the world, and battles leave scars, dude.   
I will always be here, I swear. It’s not like I’m going to put on an untested pons helmet or try to pet a baby kaiju or anything! Promise.   
I love you, Hermann. Be strong, stay focused, and I will see you soon.  
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 4, 2015  
To: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Pinky Swear

No, Newton, stay in Hong Kong – I collapsed for a day and woke up renewed, in purpose if not in soul. AKA Still depressed as hell, but I know we need to keep working.   
But thank you. For offering to be here, and for coming to visit soon.   
I took the 19th off of work; you would have thought I had committed a crime. Apparently that was to be the day of the second test – it has been moved up to February 18th, all for me. I wonder who we will kill during this test? Gott, we still have pilots lining up for the program, even after what happened to Adam. Although I am hardly less foolish, continuing to try and make my metal monster to fight the other monsters.   
The only thing that is going to get me through the horrors of that day is knowing that I will see you the next.   
Immer Dein Hermann

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 7, 2015  
To: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Subject: Hide the bodyy

Mmy father sent me a goddamn sympathy note. Not for Adam, oh no, but for my ‘failure’. Ffucking hell i hate that bastard  
Liebbbe dich mein Molch

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 7, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: What??

Dude, Hermann, how drunk are you? Are you ok??   
And yes, I’ll bring the shovel and we’ll bury that fucker so deep that they won’t even find him in hell.   
Drink water, k??   
Goober. Love you too.   
Dein Molch

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 8, 2015  
To: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Subject: My head hurts, and I am not a goober

My apologies, Newton, I was a tad overwrought in the aftermath of my father’s unfortunate letter and stumbled upon the whiskey I had purchased for Adam’s victory. I can clearly remember thinking, “fuck everything, then”, but from then on it is all pretty blurry. I apparently drunk emailed you, for which I apologize.   
Back to work. After about four motrin.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 9, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: If you’re a goober and you know it, clap your hands

Haha, it’s fine Hermann. If I had a dollar for every time I drunk texted someone, I would have enough money to pay for all the booze I drink.   
Dein Newt  
*clap clap*

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 12, 2015  
To: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Subject: Failsafe

Newton, I am planning to be on the main floor with the engineers during this test, I believe I can configure a manual override and literally pull the plug on a jaeger if the pilot seems to be unable to process the neural uplink. My question for you, super-biologist, is how long should I wait? I want to give the test a chance to be successful but I cannot bear it if the pilot suffers neural damage.   
Dein erschöpften Hermann

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 13, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Re: Failsafe

Shit, Hermann, check this with Caitlin, ok? But from the data you sent me from the last test, the pilot started seizing at 68 seconds, and he mentions feeling an aura about 20 seconds before that, which was probably the onset of the neural overload.   
I don’t want to be responsible for this, man, for reals see what Caitlin thinks, I haven’t worked with the equipment.   
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 13, 2015  
To: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Failsafe

Newton, there is no-one else I would trust this to. Caitlin confirms about 40 seconds should be enough to determine whether the test has begun successfully or not. And she is doubly invested, since her new paramour Sergio is to be the pilot. Ugh.   
On a lighter note, imagine my surprise at receiving a child’s XMEN valentine with a candy heart attached this afternoon – writing in crayon, Newton, really? You are the silliest man.   
Dein Hermann

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 14, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: HAPPY LUV DAY SNUGGLEWUMPUS

Oh really, Mr. “ur so silly newt”??? YOU SENT ME A CHOCOLATE D20, YOU NERD.  
Ugh, we are gonna have the cutest babies. See you in five days, love.   
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 17, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: A Better Tomorrow

HERMANN GOOD LUCK TOMORROW. Remember no matter what happens that I will be there the very next day with alcohol and sex. Good or bad. (the outcome, not the alcohol and sex. THAT will be awesome).   
I can’t wait to see you. I’m getting on the plane in a few hours so I won’t be able to see how it went until I land (dammit), but regardless I will be there to snuggle you. Yes, yes, I know how much you hate snuggles, you’re going to have to endure at least a couple.   
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

….. 

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Meet me at Starbucks

Hermann hermann I’m in Alaska omg irl it’s amazing  
My plane came in early, I’m sitting at Starbucks scoping out likely bathrooms for our ‘alone time’. I may be slightly overcaffeinated by the time you get here, so prepare yourself for attack Newt.   
Dein attack Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: MY BABY LIIIIIIVES!!!

Hermann, you are so fucking incredible, I just saw the news update about our baby Brawler and I almost cried in the goddamn airport starbucks. It’s amazing, you’re amazing, and in 20 minutes when your plane lands I will show you amazing ;*  
Dein Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: SQUEEEEEEE

The board said your plane just landed! RUN HERMANN RUN TO THE STARBUCKS I GOT YOU A BORING PLAIN TEA 

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: Where u at boo?

Hermann, where are you? It doesn’t take that long to disembark. Crap, are there two Starbucks?? If you aren’t here in five minutes I am paging you like a lost child.   
Tea is shit, by the way, I drank it and it was awful. You better be here, man.   
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: teh hell man

I have been to the starbucks. I have been to the other starbucks. i have been to every foot of this fucking airport, and no you. Seriously?? I have three hours left and I will be spending it at Silver Gulch Brewing getting wasted. You better be there.  
Newt

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: ProfessorY@gmail.com  
Sent: February 19, 2015  
To: HGottlieb@PPDC.gov  
Subject: FUCK YOUU

OK SO FUCK YOU HERMANN YOU SHIT  
i am getting on the plane and i didn’t see you i would be reaally fcuking sad if i wasn’t so angry at you you shit DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY GETTING A 4 HOUR LAYOVER IN FUCKING ALASKAA goddamn it  
why??  
was it like abig joke or somehting, or were u too buzy celebrating to even bother to show up? hanging out with ur cool friends or some shit  
don’;t fucking talk to me ever again

Sent from my iPhone

…..

From: CLightcap@PPDC.gov  
Sent: February 20, 2015  
To: LootTheNewt@gmail.com  
Subject: Newt of the PPDC

Hi there, Newt! It’s been a long time, I hope this email still works, I know how much you like swapping them around. I’m sure you saw the news about Brawler Yukon (nice name, btw :)), it was almost a disaster – it turns out that the only way that the neural load won’t incapacitate someone is if there are two pilots, two people sharing the PONS input – I almost found that out too late, Jesus (p.s. guess who is engaged to a hot PPDC pilot who almost died this week?! Eeee!). There is still a lot of tweaking to do on the mechanism, and we have to reformat the entire thing for two people now, which the engineers are pissed about, but it works!   
The only bad part of the test was what happened to poor Hermann – I was so focused on Sergio that I didn’t find out until afterwards. Sergio started seizing so I grabbed the backup PONS unit to share the neural load, and apparently Hermann was running for the kill switch on the floor when the Jaeger accidently kicked over part of the wall that landed on Hermann. Sergio feels awful, of course, but it’s hardly his fault that the Jaeger started seizing when he did!  
I went to visit Hermann this morning, he is in such awful shape. His entire left side was trapped and his hip was crushed and they are going to have to replace his femur… he is really heavily sedated, but apparently he has been waking up and yelling about newts and babbling in German, which is really freaking the nurses out – he’s mentioned you before so I think maybe it’s you(?), weren’t the two of you supposed to meet up this week?   
Anyway, send him some flowers or something, that would be really sweet.  
I hear you are heading to the Jaeger Academy next year, can’t wait to see you!  
-Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking over the timeline and some really horrible stuff happens in the Pacific Rim universe and a lot of it involves our boys and I'M SORRYYYYYYY! WAAAAAAH! It's going to get worse before it gets better, unfortunately...

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-off and then I got to researching and it started to get super long so I decided to post what I have and just kind of go with it. I'm hoping this will eventually get all the way through the entire movie timeline. Poor Hermann.


End file.
